


The World Where You Live

by gill



Series: Hartmon Week 2016 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Hartmon Week 2016, Hartmonweek2016, M/M, this is way too much fun to write, will be multi-chaptered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gill/pseuds/gill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He had only learnt of this 'Wizarding World' mere weeks ago and now here he was, all of eleven years of age, completely by himself and entering a new reality where he had no superior knowledge, no upper hand, and no security."</p><p>A prickly Hartley and an eternally sunny Cisco at Hogwarts - My entry for Day 2 (Hogwarts AU) of Hartmon Week 2016 (will be multi-chaptered)</p><p>  <strong>New Chapter: A Not So Lonely Christmas Break</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

Hartley felt his anxiety rise as the other students in his carriage started to move about in preparation for the train’s stop. They were nearing their destination it appeared, and Hartley’s calm and unaffected front was starting to strain. He had spent the trip in a carriage filled with other first years, thankful for the security their numbers provided him but otherwise ignoring their presence in favour of affecting a cool and unfazed façade. He had only learnt of this “Wizarding World” mere weeks ago and now here he was, all of eleven years of age, completely by himself and entering a new reality where he had no superior knowledge, no upper hand, and no security. He had fallen back on his unapproachable disdainful glare as a means to retain face, preferring as usual to hide his deep discomfort and uncertainty at the expense of making any tentative friendships as the many students around him had started to form.

Hartley had always been an outsider; in his own family he had been treated more as a house guest than a son. His deafness had only further separated him from those around him. Completely cut off from any semblance of deaf culture or any connection with the deaf community, he had been made to feel worthless and defective by his hearing parents. Through years spent in and out of hospitals he had finally attained a level of hearing (artificial as it may be) for his parents to no longer look at him like a dumb monster, the search for their approval feeling like the only thing that had kept Hartley going through all of the painful surgeries and therapies. Having spent more time with the oft replaced speech pathologists and hired nannies then his own family, Hartley had practically no lasting relationships to speak of. He had learned to focus his energies into his studies in hopes that his intellect would garner his parents pride. Craving for attention and validation and only receiving disinterest and continued abandonment had hardened Hartley’s soul. He had become bitter and cold to those around him lest he be rejected for reasons other than those of his own design.

Hogwarts represented a new start, and while Hartley kept that in mind, in reality his cold behaviour was too ingrained in his psyche for his go-to defence to be abandoned so easily, particularly when in such a stressed state.

Through his musings the train had finally come to a complete stop and he exited along with all of the other robe clad students. On the platform as the first years were directed to the far end, away from the direction that the elder year levels were heading, he made eye contact with the giant man that was to lead them to the castle. Hartley felt his brain short circuit as he took in the behemoth of a man. Mouth gaping and feeling positively miniscule he couldn’t help but let out a fearful squeak when the man made eye contact with him.

“Come on now, firs’ year’s! to the boats!”  the man had chuckled, gesturing jovially in the direction to what must have been a lake. Still staring wide eyed at the man, Hartley began to follow the small crowd in the direction he had pointed, keeping his sights on the giant as he edged past him. His attention divided, Hartley almost collided with the girl in front of him when the crowd slowed to a stop as a troop of small boats came into sight. Next to him Hartley heard a sharp intake of breath.

Looking at the short boy whose shoulder length black hair was falling into his eyes, Hartley saw his own uncertainty mirrored in the other’s gaze.

“Boats… Of course, it had to be boats.” The boy bemoaned to Hartley.

“I don’t see any other way we could get across this lake, unless you’d rather swim.” Hartley snidely replied, attempting to cut short their interaction.

His words had apparently no affect as the boy only laughed, stepping closer to Hartley and sticking out his hand confidently. Hartley looked stunned down at the other boy's arm, his own hands remaining limply by his sides as he tried to comprehend the _audacity_ of this child.

Apparently tiring of Hartley’s lack of response, the boy reached further forward, clasping Hartley unwilling hand and pulling him into a handshake with practiced ease, as if he had been rehearsing the sly movement.

“My name’s Cisco, and no, I’d really rather not have to cross the lake at all! My brother, Dante, says that it’s filled with Grindylows that drag you in and drown you if you disturb the water. We saw a Grindylow once when our parents took us camping by a lake, it was getting closer to Dante but my dad stunned it and dragged us away, Dante swears it touched him but I was right there and _saw_ that it was nowhere near him!”

Hartley stared at the boy, Cisco, as he tried to digest all of that information. What in god’s name was a Grindylow? Was this boy trying to make fun of him by making up creatures? Or was he genuinely trying to make conversation? As one sided as it was...

Wishing he had more experience in dissecting social situations so that he could begin to make sense of this interaction, Hartley turned his attention back to the still chattering boy.

“Who knows if he was telling the truth about them being all over Hogwarts’ lake though, he lies about heaps of things! But I really don’t want to risk it, I mean, you look nervous too so I mustn’t be the only one thinking of the deadly possibilities.” Cisco continued, seemingly unfazed by Hartley’s lack of response.

Finally letting go of Hartley’s hand, he slowly lowered it back to his side as Cisco moved to firmly grasp his shoulder, continuing to chatter into his ear while leaning his weight against him like they were good friends instead of near strangers. The easy constant touching in just a few short minutes already surpassing the most physical contact Hartley had had with another person in months, possibly years.

“So what do you know about the lake then? All I know is from Dante because my parents actually went to [Castelobruxo](https://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/castelobruxo), the South American wizarding school, you know? Me and Dante are the first in the family to come to Hogwarts. Did you have family that went to Hogwarts? Actually, hey, what was your name again?!” Cisco rattled off, seemingly without need for a breath.

Cisco’s words had washed over Hartley with little understanding on his part. The boy’s singular focus on him was overwhelming and it wasn’t until the chattering boy prompted him with a gentle squeeze to his shoulder that Hartley realised he was expected to answer.

“Um… Hartley.” He responded. His beloved wit seemingly non-existent when faced with an eleven-year-old chatterbox who would seemingly be happy talking to a wall. In fact, a wall would probably be a better conversational partner than Hartley was being right now. Hartley’s awkwardness did not dissuade the boy hanging off of him as he continued to chat his ear off. Hartley’s initial reluctance and discomfort being somewhat put at ease by Cisco’s gentle smile and constant words.

“Hartley! Awesome! that’s such a better name than ‘ _Francisco_ ,’ One time in third grade this bully…” Cisco’s voice continued to rattle on as they moved into one of the boats. Joined by two other students, a confident looking dark skinned girl and a reserved, skinny, tall boy who were talking quietly amongst themselves. As the boats started to cross the water unaided (my god did Hartley want to know how this magical system of propulsion worked) Cisco’s words quietened to a hush, then stopping completely when he became too distracted with looking down into the depths of the lake.

By the end of the trip most of the students had fallen silent. The castle inspiring awe as it towered over them. Hartley felt a smile spread across his own face, looking shyly at Cisco who sent him a blinding grin.

As they stepped off the boat Cisco’s hand returned to Hartley’s shoulder as they both took in the castle up close. The atmosphere was electric with anticipation amongst the students. It had all become very real. The heavy wooden doors opened silently, and the giant man began to usher them inside with a grin.

Hartley was suddenly flooded with excitement and extreme anxiety, he quickly resorted to trying to rebuild the cold and unaffected expression that he had successfully maintained the entire train ride, the façade that had faltered upon his first sight of the giant man and had only been further broken down by meeting Cisco. With a gentle squeeze from Cisco’s hand Hartley felt immediate support for which he was inordinately grateful. Reaching up to squeeze Cisco’s own shoulder, before once again dropping his arm, he strode inside the castle with his head held high, and blissfully not alone.


	2. The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter because I cant get this universe out of my head and I had no inspiration for day 3 of hartmon week (Earth 2 AU) so heres this instead shhhhhh

“Allen, Bartholomew!”

The severe looking teacher, Professor McGonagall, looked over her glasses to stare down at the crowd.

Hartley watched as the tall boy from his boat started to make his way up to the teacher and the weathered hat. He would be the first of their little fleet to experience this mystical “sorting.” Hartley had never been more thankful to have Rathaway as his surname. As the tall boy anxiously neared the hat, he sent a fleeting glance to the girl he had been hovering next to. She beckoned him on with a tense smile, the boy’s face flushing as he stumbled towards the stool, sitting down heavily. Face beetroot red, the boy closed his eyes tight as the hat was placed on his head. Not two seconds later the hat opened what _couldn’t possibly_ be a mouth and _shouted_. Legitimately _SHOUTED._

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Hartley had of course understood in theory what the house placement system constituted. A magical hat decides based on your dominant personality traits, one of the four school houses that you will belong to while boarding at Hogwarts.

Knowledge that was all well and good to ponder over until one was actually faced with having a TALKING HAT placed on your head to READ YOUR THOUGHTS and segregate you from your fellow students for your entire school life!

Panic was _really_ starting to take hold now.

Hartley didn’t want to get too ahead of himself here, but he was pretty sure he had made a friend. A _friend! Him!_ They had barely spent an hour together and yet, once again, it seemed Hartley was destined to lose yet another person.

That’s what he gets for getting attached. All the boy had to do was talk to him and with a few friendly physical touches he was a goner.

Students name’s continued to get called out. The crowd already having quickly been cut down to about half.

At least Cisco hadn’t been called out yet. He was still stood next to him, providing silent support whether knowingly or not. Hartley had never been more grateful for another person’s presence.

“Park, Linda!”

They’d be at the R’s soon. God what house did he even WANT to be in?

“RAVENCLAW!”

The small girl hopped off of the stool, racing over to the Ravenclaw table that had erupted in cheers at the sight of their new addition.

From what he could tell no house seemed particularly _bad_. Their tables and thus student numbers all seemed relatively equal in size, raising Hartley’s doubts as to the legitimacy of the ‘sorting hat.’

Awfully convenient the dominant traits of the random group of first years divided so equally into four factions…

“Ramon, Francisco!”

Cisco stepped forward, giving Hartley a reassuring smile.

Swallowing his pride Hartley reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

“Wait…we’re friends yeah?” He whispered hurriedly.

“Of course!” Cisco quietly responded with an easy smile.

Cisco took a small step closer. “Houses don’t mean we can’t ever talk to each other anyway! Don’t worry, everything will work out fine!”

Hartley nodded, letting him go, lest his delay cause Professor McGonagall’s lips to become even more tightly pressed together than they already were.

Hartley already knew he wouldn’t be in the same house as the other boy. They were complete opposites. Cisco was sunshine personified and Hartley knew all he could be descried as was cold. He had been lucky to have been warmed by Cisco’s presence for as long as he had.

God! He was acting like a bitter old spinster, he was an eleven year old boy for Christ’s sake! He shouldn’t let such trivial matters as a lost friendship affect him so strongly.

Wherever Cisco was sorted, there was no way Hartley would follow. It was a simple, logical fact.

Why did it hurt so much to think about?

“GRYFFINDOR!”

He watched as Cisco hurried down off the stool to the applause of the school’s students and staff. Taking a seat next to Allen on the Gryffindor table, the students of his new house good-naturedly slapped him on the back and ruffled his hair.

Hartley closed his eyes.

“Rathaway, Hartley!”

Stepping forward with a carefully blank expression, Hartley walked with measured steps to the stool. As the hat was placed on his head he schooled his expression to that of utter disinterest. It didn’t matter now. Wherever he was placed he would have the same experience anyway.

“SLYTHERIN!”

Professor McGonagall lifted the hat from his eyes. Rising slowly, it felt as if Hartley was wading through a dense fog. That was it. He was in Slytherin…

How anti-climactic.

As he made his way to the long table decorated in green, he sent a final glance in Cisco’s direction. Searching for a final smile of reassurance, a promise of continued friendship.

But Cisco’s head was turned towards Allen’s, laughing together. He watched as Cisco landed a gentle punch to the taller boy’s shoulder.

Quickly averting his gaze Hartley took a seat next to another first year, a blonde boy named Mardon. The others on the table sent him nods of acknowledgement.

There were no happy touches of welcome.

Hartley couldn’t help but feel cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sit tight, there is more to come!  
> Thank you so much for reading and please, if you would like, kudos and comment! - any and all feedback is very much appreciated!


	3. A Not So Lonely Christmas Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you there would be more! Sorry about taking so long to update, unfortunately i had exams and then went overseas for a few weeks so theres was no time to work on this! but im back to my regular schedule and have quite a bit more to post and write! Hope you enjoy xx

"Hey Hartley!" Cisco greeted cheerfully.

The ever smiling boy sat himself down heavily across the table from Hartley in the scarcely populated Great Hall. House segregated seating had lapsed with the low number of students remaining for the Christmas break, the practice would have been more ridiculous than ever with such low numbers. The hall was even quieter than Hartley was prepared for this morning, it being the first day of no classes had seen very few of the remaining students choosing not to take advantage of a sleep in.

"Cisco." Hartley eventually acknowledged, without lifting his head from his transfiguration textbook.  
Cisco rolled his eyes at his friend’s characteristic apathetic behaviour, ignoring the cold welcome and ploughing on with conversation. "So, how come you're not going home for Christmas then?" he inquired as he grabbed a piece of toast, immediately covering it with a shocking amount of blackberry jam.

“I wanted to spend some time getting ahead on the transfiguration course if you _must_ know" Hartley muttered in reply, not particularly willing to bring up the tense relationship he had with his family. He noisily flipped to the next page of the ridiculously large book with a pointed look at the boy in front of him to let him know that his presence wasn’t particularly appreciated this morning.

“Riiiiiiiiiigghhhhtt” Cisco drawled, leaning forward across the table. “Cause even though you’re the top of our year already you need to use our TWO WEEK Christmas holidays to ‘get ahead’. Right, yeah, of course. My mistake.”

Hartley sent another glare

“it’s only first year, man!  You need to relax more!”

Closing his book, accepting that he wouldn’t be getting any work done this morning, Hartley looked up to face Cisco with a roll of his eyes.

“And why are you here? if your studies are obviously so unimportant to you?”

Cisco just shrugged sheepishly, his previously easy, happy gaze morphing into an embarrassed and guilty expression as he responded.

“You know that big fight I got into with Dante a few weeks ago? Well he got to my parents first and they sided with him, as always, and now we’re pretty much having a huge family feud. It’ll blow over. Christmas isn’t that big in my family anyway so I don’t mind staying here if it means I don’t have to face them just yet. By the time semester ends we’ll all have calmed down anyway. They’ll feel guilty I missed Christmas and we’re all a happy family again. No harm done. Sometimes we just need some time a part to calm down, but we all still love each other, you know?”

“Yeah.” Hartley replied softly. Locking eyes with Cisco’s for a moment before hurriedly turning back to his book, blindly resuming his note-taking.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cisco continue to stare at him for a minute, before place the remaining half of his toast between his teeth as a means to hold it while he used his hands to grab two more slices. Slathering each of them with alternating spreads. His hands quickly becoming a sticky mess to Hartley’s distress.

Giving up the pretence of being consumed with his book, Hartley lifted his head fully and looked disdainfully on, biting back a plethora of snide remarks concerning his friend’s lack of manners as Cisco removed the soggy toast from his mouth. Balancing the three toasts in his hands he looked back at Hartley.

“Did you want the one with the strawberry or plum jam?”

Oh.

Hartley felt himself grow warmer at the gesture. Mumbling his response as he ducked his head. “Ah, im not hungry.” 

“Hart. Come on.” Cisco insisted

Hartley’s cheeks flushed as he felt his resolve crumble at the use of the nickname. Was he really so starved of affection that he would obey any request with the mere use of familiarities? Yes, yes he was.

“Alright then, pass the strawberry over.” Hartley conceded with a put upon sigh to hide his growing smile.

Cisco handed him the strawberry jam covered toast with a smug grin. As they ate, Cisco continued to prepare foods and share them with Hartley, halving pears and chopping bananas before exaggeratedly slyly passing them over, gently mocking Hartley’s initial reluctance.

His transfiguration text lay forgotten as he listened with barely concealed amusement while Cisco carried on with never-ending tales of his fellow Gryffindor’s reckless flaunting of the rules, shaking with laughter as he recounted a story from the week previous about Barry Allen’s near expulsion from being caught flying his smuggled broomstick around the grounds in broad day light; despite _knowing_ first years were not permitted them. (Hartley had only ever been on a broomstick once, in their compulsory first year lesson in the second week of term… He’d only barely made it 3 feet off the ground himself, and had since then decided that the whole business was a childish endeavour…)

As raisin after raisin was flicked towards him from across the table Hartley felt a lightness in his body that he had sorely missed whenever he and Cisco were separated by the inane traditions of house rivalry prevalent in this archaic school.

In saying that, hearing about goodie-two-shoes Gryffindor golden boy Allen getting in trouble _was_ always a highlight. But that might have more to do with the fact that Hartley had a severe fear of losing Cisco completely to the other boy rather than just house born hatred.

As always, Hartley’s brain was working at a 100 miles a minute, basking in Cisco’s undivided attention while simultaneously going over his ever present doubts over his place in Cisco’s life.

But sitting here, away from home for Christmas, stomach full from Cisco’s persistent feeding and face warm with smiling and laughter; it was the best breakfast Hartley could ever remember having.

Cisco tended to have that effect on every otherwise mundane experience for Hartley.

**Author's Note:**

> ok looks like i had a latent desire to write a hp au for these cuties bc the ideas just kept coming, i already have a few more chapters written along with quite a few more ideas i havent written yet. So expect more to be added!
> 
> Again this is one of the first things i have ever posted so hopefully its not _too_ bad... 
> 
> Any and all feedback is deeply appreciated! so please kudos and review if you would like <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
